Mental Stains
by Kizuna
Summary: Heero is schizophrenic in high school, Duo is mental and lives in a carboard box in an alleyway. Hes constantly being bullied. Wufei is a transfer student in Heeros class. Quatre is Heero's quardin and doctor. Relena is a pedofile principal XD
1. Mental Stains

Kizzy here! Woot! My 1st GW fanfic! Its going to be shounen ai, if not yaoi.

This is just a 15 year old writing the story so don't get mad if u don't like it a lot of thought went into this one so please luv it o more reviews, more chapters

Please note me if you notice any errors that I have missed XD

Flames only keep me warm in the winter ---

Mental Stains

Chapter 1: Bandages on the Brain

One bandage after another; wrapping around the body of a boy with scars on his arms, legs, wrists, everywhere possible. One bandage after another; tightly covering a body that didn't deserve to be forgiven or have sympathy for. One bandage after another; hiding messages of grief, loneliness and fear. A lifeless doll he was until left alone by himself. Blood on the sheets, on the floor, on the wall...

One Bandage after another...

* * *

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring..." Rain fell fast to the ground. The drops bounced off the ground and made sounds so relaxing, it was nice to listen to. "It's raining, it's pouring...." There was an alleyway, small and damp with a dead end. A boy was in that alley; that cold, lonely alley. His hair was about 3 feet long, light brown, that hung loose. He had big blue eyes and he looked to be a sixteen-year-old American. His legs were bent with his knees to his chest. His chin rested upon his knees as his eyes stared at his feet. "It's raining...." He let out a heavy sigh. He was wearing a black shirt with long black pants. He was in a medium sized cardboard box that could barely fit him inside even sitting the way he was. It was soaked. It wasn't much of a shelter, but it was home.

* * *

"Are you ready for school today Heero?" Quatre, Heero's guardian/doctor at home and school clapped his hands together. "Come on Heero! We don't want to be late!" Heero walked down the two flights of stairs that seemed to spiral up to the ceiling, holding onto the rail carefully as not to slip down the stairs. "Anytime now." Quatre had a smile on his face as he put his hands on his hips. "Heero..." Heero was still wearing his house clothes. A green tank top, black spandex shorts, and yellow shoes on his feet. "Heero...You know you can't go to school wearing something like that. Even though you don't have to wear a uniform in this school, I don't think it's a good idea to wear something like that." Heero looked at his clothes and didn't see a problem with them and gave a blank stare at Quatre. "Heero...your scars...they show way too much. The kids at your school might not want to..." He stopped there and looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Hold on, I'll go get you some clothes."

Heero stood still, not moving on the last step of the stairway. He was alone, standing there all by himself. He just closed his eyes shut, not moving. He didn't dare open his eyes until, "Heero?" A warm hand gently touched his shoulder as he winched. "Heero? Are you ok?" Quatre was looking at Heero as he slowly opened his eyes to see Quatre once again smiling that sweet innocent smile of his. Heero just stared at him as Quatre held up a long sleeve black sweater, long white socks, and black boots. "There, put those on so we can hurry up and get you to school."

_RING RING! RING RING! _"Hold on for a second Heero, I'll be right back." Quatre picked up the phone in the next room as Heero put his new clothes over the clothes he was already wearing. Quatre walked back to the stars where he saw Heero sitting putting on his boots. "I'm so sorry Heero; I won't be able to go to school with you this morning. I have an appointment at the hospital. I need to do some tests. Please forgive me. It should only be for a few hours. I should be at the school later on though." Heero just looked away and headed for the door. "Oh! Heero, wait! It's raining outside, here take my umbrella. I don't want you to be getting sick again." Quatre handed Heero the small pink umbrella. It had dark pink outlines of flowers everywhere on it, and smelled like plastic. "I'm sorry; it's the only one I cold find." Quatre laughed, as Heero didn't seem to care at all. He opened the umbrella and headed out of the door. He gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry Heero, be safe."

* * *

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring...." The song echoed from the box and into the alley. "Its rai..."

"Hey! It's that retarded kid! You guys! I found him!" Four Japanese kids covered the entrance of the alley. They were tall skinny kids that looked to be anywhere from sixteen to eighteen. "We finally found you after we ran you out of my neighbor's doghouse!"

"Yeah you hobo, go find somewhere else to live! This is our turf! This street belongs to us!" The shortest kid on the far right said.

The boy's big blue eyes remembered being kicked out of the doghouse and them beating him with branches that had fallen off of nearby trees. He even remembered being chased by the dog and it biting his arms and legs...stupid puppy "But...I don't have anywhere else to go..."

"Shut it retard!" The kids moved in closer as they picked up rocks, sticks, and mud. Rain was pouring as hard as ever down that little alley, as the kids began to beat the kid helplessly.

* * *

Heero walked slowly with his bright pink umbrella leaning downwards, as his head and his eyes. He lifted his head every few minutes just to make sure that there was people around him. He closed his eyes to make sure there was sound. He knew he wasn't alone. He suddenly stopped and turned his head to see an alley. He stared down that alley listening. He closed his eyes and heard cracking sounds and someone screaming. His eyes closed tighter. He didn't like that sound. It sounded like someone was crying for help. Suddenly the four boys walked out slowly and dropped their weapons, carrying out a cardboard box. Heero stared at them as one of them said, "Nice umbrella fag," and walked in the direction of the school. He could hear them snickering secretly to each other. He turned to look down the alley; it was too dark to see what was in there. To dark to go in, and it was way to quiet now. He didn't care, he was on his way to school, and the rain wasn't letting up.

* * *

"Ok class, we have a new transfer student." Mr. Takayama motioned is hand toward the door as a skinny boy, with black hair in a ponytail came in the classroom. "This is Chang Wufei. He came all the way from China to Japan. Please make him feel welcome." The kids stared at the new kid. They all wanted a chance to talk to him; and they did once the bell had rung for lunch. All the kids wanted to be his friend. But Heero just looked out the window watching the rain come down. Why was it raining so much? He didn't feel like making any new friends. Even if he did...what would he say? What would he do? Nothing...that's it.... just sit here and do nothing...He doesn't care about friends. He just sat in his desk without eating anything and watched the rain. Oh yeah! He almost forgot he had to go to the nurse's office to see Quatre for his daily checkup. He headed out the door without the teachers permission as usual.

* * *

"Oh? Hello...and who might you be young man? Do you need something?" A woman was sitting in the nurse's chair smiling pushing her glasses back up to her eyes with her index finger. Heero stared at her in confusion. "Oh...wait, you must be..."She looked down her list. "Heero Yui, am I correct?" He nodded. She flipped her long, black, silky hair and said "I hear you're not quite a talker are you?" She gave him the same sweet smile that Quatre always gives him. "So..." She looks at the paper again. "You are with Dr. Quatre, right? I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. He should have been here by now. I guess he is just running a bit late. But don't worry, I can help you out." The woman turned around and got out a bottle pills and read the paper, "Okay, it says that I need to give you these and massage..." She looked up and Heero was gone. He ran back to class.

* * *

Hours passed and the end of the day was already here. Everyone said goodbye to each other and waved with smiles and walked each other home. Heero went through the school up to the second floor to use the restroom. He took off his sweater and looked in the mirror. He examined his scars and ignored them. He heard voices as they came into the bathroom.

"Hey guys look; it's the fag with the umbrella." The boys all laughed as they each took a stall. Then Heero took the small stall on the far side of the room. The boys quickly flushed and scurried in and out of the room snickering. They flipped the light switch off Heero's eyes dilated and opened widely. He quickly flushed at tried to open his stall door. But it was jammed on the outside. It was blocked by chairs and desks. He struggled to open the door. He started to panic as his breathing became faster and harder. He banged on the door and yelled.

"AAAHHHH!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! HELP! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" Heero yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone had gone home, and the custodians were all working outside of the school, so they couldn't hear him. He continued to bang and slam his fists on the door. "Please...." He slumped to the ground and scurried in the corner of the stall. He couldn't crawl under the stalls because the spaces were too small. It was quiet.... really quiet. He sat there, alone, in the darkness.

_Stop... Stop it...Your hurting me!!! _Heero let out a little yelp as he put his hands over his ears and began to moan. _Please...don't kill me! Let me live! NOOOO!!!!!!_ Heero closed his eyes tightly and began to sob softly and moan even more. He began to rock back and forth.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything, it wasn't me!" Voices...voices in his head. Voices that no one else could hear. Voices that kept him up at night. These are the voices that made him what he is. He took his hands off of is ears as the voices came pouring in his head. They were always the same, screaming, crying, and begging for mercy. He extended his left arm and began to scratch it over and over with his nails digging deep into his skin. It was just going to make scars upon scars. His arm began to sting as he felt the moisture of his blood trickle down his arm. "Leave...leave me alone..." _DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!!_ Heero took his head and rammed it a few times onto the wall trying to get the voices out of his head. All of a sudden he stopped as he heard a voice and the sound of desks moving from the stall.

"Heero!! Heero!!!" The voice was getting louder...closer...Heero could hear...it was such a familiar voice. But he felt weak and felt blood run down his face. And he blacked out. Total darkness....

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

WOOT! NOT THAT TOOK FOREVER AND SUM THINKIN! XD so, please comment...flames are welcome o

Kizuna


	2. Crying Whispers

Woot! Sorry it tuk so long tu update! Comppy troubles! -' Heres chapter 2, its not very long but i tried o Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Crying Whispers

Heero…Heero…Wake up…Heero… 

What? Who's there? What's that voice?

Heero… 

Voices…calling me…who are you?

Quatre shook Heero's shoulder

"No, Let him rest. He looks so stressed out." The principle put her hand on Quatre's shoulder. "He must be exhausted…"

Quatre nodded his head, "Thank you Relena. I'm glad you called." He looked down at Heero lying in the bed in the nurses office and smiled that smile, but it seemed to curve into a small frown. "I'm glad you found him…If it wasn't for you…"

"Its ok" Relena giggled. "I bet anyone would have done the same. He is a student of my school after all. I have to see to it that he's safe and gets a good education in a safe environment." Relena flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Besides…I should be thanking you for brining such a wonderful student to my school. I have high hopes for Heero. It's a challenge, but I don't regret it."

* * *

Hours past, as night came into the quiet sky. Clouds passed the moon and kissed the sky. Quatre waved his goodbyes to Relena as he drove away to take the sleepy Heero home.

* * *

The night air was so cold. It felt like a thousand knives cutting through the skin. Winter was close, but not close enough to be this cold. Halloween was only days away.

The boy with the big blue eyes shimmered as they stared at the beauty if the moon. He swung back and forth slowly on the lonely park swing, as he just kept taking in deep breaths and sighing with glowing eyes. He pushed off the ground without lifting his feet off of it as the wind pushed the swing and rocked him gently. His gaze then left the moon and fell to his feet. The swing went slower and slower until it came to a stop. His arms were hurting; swinging didn't really help his legs feel any better either. His face had scratches and bruises, his clothes were a mess, and he didn't really smell all to good.

His vision was getting blurred. He was feeling a little light headed. His eyelids felt heavy. The next thing he could remember was the sound of the swing's chain clanking together and the scrape of the parks woodchips on his face, then…out cold on the floor of the lonely park.

* * *

"Holy shit!" The car came to a brief stop. " Is that a little boy over there?" Quatre quickly turned the corner and made his way to the park. He left Heero still sleeping in the car, and walked over to the unconscious boy. "Hey! Kid! Are you alright!?" Quatre bent down on his knees and lifted the boy's head up. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" He shook him and patted his cheek a few times. "Out cold…." Quatre's eyes made their way to the many bruises and scars left on the boy. "Whoa…what happened to you?" He looked at the boy with sorrow in his eyes as he looked to his left then to his right. "Well, I cant just leave you here…I bet your parents are worried sick." He lifted him up and walked over to the car, then put him in the back seat next to Heero. "Hmm, He looks like he's American…I guess his family must have transferred over here." He stared up the car again and put the heat on high to warm the boy. Even unconscious, he could see that he was shivering. "I should get home right away, no more stops. It's Friday, and I'm pooped."

* * *

Now it was the moons time to go to sleep as the sun woke up and the sky smiled brightly with white clouds hovering over the sun every once and a while, making a cool breeze and dimming the scene.

Quatre was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as he stared at nothingness. "Man…Heero…you gave me quite a scare…." Holding eggs in one hand, a spatula in the other, and a pink apron, he sniffed the air. "Gah! The pancakes are burning!!" He quickly put the eggs on the counter as one rolled off and flipped the food onto plates before they got too overcooked. He fanned smoke away from the smoke detector and took a deep breath. "Phew, I should be more careful…well, foods done." He took off his apron and hung it up beside the oven and walked up the spiral stairs. "Heero, dinner's ready!" He knocked on his door. "Heero?" He cracked it open to see that Heero's covers were on the floor and Heero not in his room. "Heero? Where are you?" He heard the slam of shoes on the floor as he walked over to the room two doors down the hallway. There he saw Heero standing motionless in the doorway with shoes by his feet. "Heero, what are you…" Quatre stopped and looked into the room to see a pair a big blue eyes staring straight at Heero's from a white bed covered with pillows and blankets. There was no sound, no movement, just curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, Heero…I didn't get a chance to tell you…but I found this boy over…" Heero quickly picked up his shoes and walked past Quatre, not even glancing at him and walked down the stairs to the breakfast table. "Hey…Heero!" Quatre looked at the boy as he walked slowly in the room. "I'm sorry for that…he's a little shy." Quatre bent down and put his hand on the bed, "So…What's your name?" Quatre reached for the boy as if to touch his arm but he winced and slid off the bed. "Oh! Are you ok? What's wrong? You shouldn't try to move just yet, your very badly hurt!" The boy rushed over to the corner of the room and pulled his knees to his chest.

"No! I didn't do anything! Don't touch me, what did I do wrong!?" He held his head and rocked back and forth. "Leave me alone…" Quatre walked over slowly to the boy.

"Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He made sure to keep his distance. "Please could you at least tell me your name?" The boy didn't look up.

"Duo…"

"Duo? Well…That's a strange name…although…you are American after all, right?" Quatre had to laugh. "I'm Quatre, nice to meet you Duo." He slowly inched closer to the boy. "So…Duo…Can you tell me what's wrong? What happened to you?" Quatre watched as the boy slowly lifted his head, He was crying.

"Nothing…You're just going to hurt me like everyone else…I cant trust anyone anymore…no one…"

"But…you can trust me…please tell me…"

Duo looked straight into Quatre's eyes, "Why?! So you can make fun of me, too?! And call me retarded!! I might be dumb, but I have feelings just like everyone else!!" The boy broke down and cried, holding his face in his hands. Quatre looked at him and realized that the boy was mental. He didn't know, he couldn't tell just by looking at him, and he would never make fun of him for that. He felt so sorry for him. Quatre could feel his face get puffy and his cheeks get warm. His tears couldn't stay inside his head for long. Seeing the boy so hurt, outside and the inside, this scene made his heart ache.

"So…is that it then? Are being picked on because of your handicap?"

The boy still cried but was able to say, "Don't say that! I'm not handicapped! It's not a disease! I'm not disabled! I don't need any pity!" Quatre nodded as more tears came from his face.

"You're right, there's nothing wrong with you…" Quatre scooted in and quickly held onto the boy.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me…please…I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me…please…let go…" Quatre ignored the boy's struggling, and just embraced the boy and thought to himself,

"You poor boy…I'm so sorry…I'm…sorry…" All of a sudden both of them began to cry as Duo gave up a struggle to break free of Quatre's grasp. Besides…it felt nice…in his arms…he felt…safe….

Heero was at the table, and he heard everything, his ears were as sharp as a fox. He didn't eat yet, for some reason, he just didn't feel hungry. His face was emotionless as he got up, grabbed his coat and went outside.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
